Love It Up
by RockyAndCeceLove
Summary: When CeCe realizes she likes Rocky in class, will she be able to keep it in, or will her little love secret spill out?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am new to this but you have to start somewhere right? Haha enjoy all you dirty Zella shippers! Stuff is about to go down!**

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning in Chicago, CeCe was eating her breakfast at the table waiting for Rocky to come through the fire escape so they could go to school. Flynn walked in more excited than usual with a gigantic smile on his face. "Good morning CeCe! Oh my don't you look so pretty today!" his hands wrapped around CeCe squeezing her tight. "Flynn you feeling ok?" CeCe asked him confused like she'd been given a really hard math equation. "Never better!" He replied squeezing her even tighter! "Ok you're scaring me now Flynn so if you don't mind I think i'm just gonna go get changed." She releases his hands from her waist and walks off to her bedroom. "Hmm what to wear, what to wear." She opens up her wardrobe spreading out all her clothes. "Aha!" She grabbed out her white and black striped blazer, her L.O.V.E. vest and her red skinny jeans. "Perfect." She walked back into the living room as she noticed Rocky just from the outside of the fire escape. "Hey hey hey!" she said as she climbed into CeCe's apartment from the window at the ledge. "Oh hey Rocky! We better get going or we'll be late!" They both head for the door. "BYE MOM! BYE FLYNN!" CeCe shouted opening the door. They walked out and made their way to school.

*Science class*

"CLASS! Today we will be learning about STI's. For this you need to get into pairs and grab a computer and start researching it." The teacher said giving everyone disturbing looks as he walked around the room. "Well I guess I'm with you then CeCe" Rocky said grabbing her arm and pulling her over to a computer. "Uh Rocky I don't know about this..." shaking her butt off CeCe ran out of the classroom. "Wonder what that was about." Rocky stood there, her mouth in the shape of an O.

* * *

**What do you guys think is wrong with CeCe? If you like it so far, be sure to follow me as I will continue this story a long long way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Received your reviews! Glad you like it so far! Lot's more to come don't worry! This will last a long time trust me! I love getting your feedback, makes me a better writer. Once again this is for all you Zella shippers out there! I thought it would be easier if I change the way I write in this one so it's going to be from all sorts of views.**

* * *

I lay on my bed looking up at the roof. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah, I CeCe Jones, have fallen in love with Rocky. My best friend and i'm in love with her! What am I going to do? I've never felt this way about her before! Why now? I'm not sure what it was about her. Maybe her smile. Her eyes. Her personality. How amazingly gorgeous she looks when she's dancing. Ugh Rocky get out of my head! No use. My love for her is real. And I can't get her out of my mind.

"Hey hey hey!" Rocky said as she climbed through the window. School was over now and she realized CeCe wasn't waiting in the living room like usual. Flynn strolled in still smiling like crazy. "Hey Flynn where's CeCe?" Her face as puzzled as ever. "Oh she's in her beautiful room of hers." He walked over and grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled her two steps closer to CeCe's room. "You feeling alright Flynn?" She stepped to the side. "Never better!" He shouted pushing Rocky even further. "Ok well i'm gonna go see CeCe now..." She casually walked off and headed into CeCe's room where she noticed CeCe just lying there, crying her eyes out. "Omg CeCe what's the matter?" She rushed over to CeCe's bed and gave her a massive hug. "Why did you leave school earlier? What's happened to you?" She moves her arms away and sits at the edge of CeCe's bed. "I'm a mess Rocky. I have something huge on my mind and I just can't tell you what it is!" She sat up and started crying even heavier. "CeCe, you can tell me anything! You know that! Just tell me it will be fine!" She moves closer to CeCe and grabs her hand. "You sure you want to know Rocky? It might change your opinion of me. A lot, and possibly not in a good way." Her face as worried as ever. "I want to know CeCe. I seriously doubt it will change my opinion of you. Just tell me." She places her arm around her shoulder. "Well ok then... Lately I don't know why, I just keep getting these... feelings... about me... liking you. Rocky i'm so in love with you! It's killing me inside! You don't feel the same way and I just feel like such a loser telling you all this!" Rocky sat there for quite a while in silence, shocked about what her best friend just said to her. CeCe Jones, her best friend is in love with her. Her best friend is in love with her!

* * *

**I know it's another short chapter but in a few more they will start to get bigger as I'm trying to make the story at the beginning very dramatic with short cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed and please review for more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where it's about to get juicy! Don't wanna ruin it for ya though haha. Here we go Zella fans! Stay dirty! ;)**

* * *

CeCe's in love with me. ME. Oh wow, I never thought this would really happen. I never thought i'd be able to say that the girl I love, loves me back! I've gotta have her. I need to make a move. Wow.

My heart was racing, I sat there, frozen. "Rocky? Are you ok?" That's it, i'm going for it. I pulled CeCe closer to me, "CeCe, you're so hot!" I put my hand on her cheek. "R-Rocky what? Are you being seri-" I interrupted her and kissed her lips. At first she didn't kiss back due to the shock of me on her, but she gradually pulled herself into it adding her tongue in every now and then. She pulled away. "Rocky what was that?" She sat there in full confusion. "I like you CeCe. I like you a lot. I love you. I always have. I just didn't know how to tell you. But then you said that to me and I just had to kiss you." I grabbed her waist and held her tight in my arms. "I'm so glad you said that Rocky. I love you so much. So... you wanna be my girl?" She giggled and pecked her cheek. "I'd love to CeCe. No one in the world would make me wanna say no to that. You're mine CeCe. Always. Now we better get on with our English assignment!" I pull CeCe to the side so I could get off the bed. "Rocky do we have to? I mean we can always do it later? Now, there's something else I really, really wanna do!... I think you know what I mean. ;)" She pulled me right up next to her. I could feel her hot breath on my chest. Oh damn CeCe playing me around. She's so hot it's unbelievable! "Oh I do CeCe. And I think you know I want that just as much as you. Come here you ;)!" I pull her on to the bed as I follow her down. I started kissing her lips passionately as I place my hands on her thighs. I slide down to her neck and give her quick kisses all around. "Oh Rocky that feels sooooo good! M-more R-Rocky!" She moans out at me as I continue to kiss her neck. "I didn't intend to stop ;)" I start to unbutton her shirt and start sucking on her chest. God damn CeCe looks so good right now! "I'm glad i'm doing this with you Rocky." She undoes her bra for me. I just stop and stare at her breasts. "Oh Rocky you perv." I come back to reality and start kissing her nipples. "I'm glad i'm doing this with you too. I'm glad my first time is with you. With the person I love." She smiles back at me as I take off my top and bra. "So, you ready for the next part?" "Bring it on CeCe! Let's do this!" I unbutton CeCe's pants and with the help of her I pull them down. I tug at the lace attached to her underwear and pull them right off as she does for me. "Here we go. Tell me if it hurts ok CeCe?" She nods as I start to put my finger inside her. I push it in and out, starting off slow and quickly changing the pace. "OMG ROCKY HARDER OH FUCK!" I smirk at her response and push for my life until she starts screaming. I aim for her sweet spot. I've got her now. "ROCKY DAMN YOU GIRL OH MY FUCKIN GOD THIS FEELS AMAZING ROCKY I'M COMING!" She screamed as she had her orgasm and I slipped my fingers out of her.

"Rocky that was incredible! We need to do that again!" She sits there breathing super heavy, trying to recover from the amazing sex we just had. I can't believe I just took CeCe Jones' virginity. Omg. It felt so good. "We will CeCe. Don't you worry. Now, let's go do that English assignment." We both got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to the living room and got on with the assignment.

* * *

**WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED GUYS! This is not the end of the Zella rated M paradise! Review what you thought and I hope you stick around for more sexy chapters you little sex maniacs!**


End file.
